


Satellite Girl

by Blackwing_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwing_Queen/pseuds/Blackwing_Queen
Summary: For someone born and raised in the Satellite, Liqiu Shen always had called the industrial, low life city her home. But she never thought that a rematch duel with an "old friend" will change her life? Will, that change be better for Liqiu or will it make worst for the 16-year-old Satellite resident? Set around end of the Fortune Cup-Early/Mid Darker Signers Arc. Warning: There will be cursing in some chapters.





	1. I: Five Years Old

**I: Five Years Old [Flashback]**

_"Liqiu, come over here," she said._

_My small body trembled a little as I approached the woman in the bed. She had a small, but a weak smile on her face as she saw me. I knew that she was sick, but I never thought that it would be this bad. My mother gently caressed my cheek and moved a small strand of my lilac colored hair away from my eyes. She tucked the small strand of hair behind my ear._

_I asked, "When you will be able to get better mom?"_

_She looked at me, and she didn't say even a word to me. Instead, she looked at the night table. I watched as she gently lifts her upper body. She began opening the top drawer and took out three cards from there. Her expression changed from a weak smile to a solemn look. I don't know what was happening until she placed a deck of cards into my hands. I took a peek at the cards that she had given me. It was the deck of cards that she used in all of her duels. Some of her favorite cards were Sino Beast: Hǔ, Sino Dragon: Báilóng, Sino Elemental: Jīn, and Sino Deity: Chang'e._

_While I was going through her deck, my eyes widen as I recognized those three cards. They were White Autumn Ritual spell card, Autumnal Beast Báihú, and the Metal Claws of Báihú spell card._

_"I can't keep them, mom. They're your cards," I said to her._

_She replied, "No, Liqiu they aren't... They're your cards sweetie, and I know you will take good care of them for me."_

_She gently placed her hands on top of mine. I whimpered and cried softly to myself while looking at my mother. There are so many things that I wanted to ask, but she didn't have much time. Her sickness was killing her little by little. I didn't know what else to say to her. The last thing I remember was her whispering about some plans that she had hidden in her old workshop. The doctor who was taking care of my mother walked into the room with my father. They told me that they had to talk to my mother without me. I left her bedroom and walked into my room. It was the last time I saw my mother._

* * *

_A week after she died, I was still trying to cope with the death of my mother. My dad was trying his best to take care of me while working at the plant. That night, my father already tucked me into bed. Just like the last six nights, I couldn't sleep again. I still couldn't get over the fact that she's gone. I looked to my right, and I saw that my glass was empty. Dad forgot to fill it up with some lukewarm water. As I got up, I noticed that the lights from the hall were on._

_"So what you think Yingjie? We are leaving for China tonight, and tomorrow you will be working for one of the best duel runner companies there." said an unfamiliar voice._

_My father replied, "Sure thing. I have been waiting for all these years to leave from this dump. There is nothing I can benefit from here since my wife died."_

_"What about the kid?" asked another voice._

_He replied, "She can stay here since I don't have the time to take care of a spoiled rotten brat back in China."_

_A spoiled rotten brat? I didn't know what that meant, but the way that he said it was hurtful. He wanted to leave the Satellite and enjoy life in a different country. My father didn't care about my mother and me by the way he was talking. Instead of getting water, I returned to bed and tried to go to sleep without my cup of water. The lights from the hall were off, and that was the last time I saw my father._

* * *

_Since my mother died and my father left me, I had to learn how to take care of myself. The only things I had were the clothes on my back, the locket that mom gave me for my 5th birthday, the deck of cards that mom gave me before she passed away, and a stuffed white tiger toy I had since I was a baby. The Satellite wasn't a safe place for a little girl like me. I had seen some of the shady stuff that goes down on these streets. Even though I wanted to stay here, I couldn't because I didn't want to cause any more trouble to the neighbors._  
_  
I left my house early in the morning with a small backpack that had my stuffed tiger toy and my deck of cards. None of the neighbors didn't even notice me leaving the small apartment complex. I began walking around the different districts of the Satellite. There weren't many safe places on the island, unfortunately. I had to be careful at all times when it came to being on the move. It was easy to attract someone's attention especially during this time of day._

_So far, no one had noticed me wandering around the streets by myself. There were kids around my age walking and playing on the streets. Not many grown-ups were on the streets. I'm guessing that some of them were working at the plant at this time. As I continued walking, I heard a loud rumbling noise. My stomach was growling loudly. I didn't eat anything since I left the apartment. I sighed, and I continued wandering off on my own._

_While I looked for food, I noticed a group of kids circling each other. I had no clue what was going on until a few kids ran passed by me. It seemed that the group of kids that were looking at something. I ran up toward the group to see what was happening. There were two kids around my age playing with dueling with cards. It caught my attention, and I tried to watch to see who was dueling. I jumped up and down to see the match._

_I questioned myself, "Why do I have to be so short?"_

_I moved around to see if I could get a better view of the duel. As I tried to get closer, some of the other kids pushed me, and I fell to the ground._

_"Well, that didn't work," I said._

_A voice then asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Just after I fell, I saw a hand, and I looked up to see who's hand it was. It was a young boy with orange hair and dark gray colored eyes. He looked a bit worried since some of those boys bumped into me. I accepted the orange haired boy's hand, and he tried to help me up. Luckily I was able to get up, and I dusted off the dirt off my light pink jeans._

_"I'm okay," I replied._

_The orange haired boy said, "My name is Crow."_

_"I'm Liqiu," I said back._

_Crow was a nice boy, and some of the other kids were also nice. They tried to teach more about duel monsters and how should I play my cards. Some of them were impressed that I had a full deck of cards. I told them that my mom used to be a top duelist back in her home country of China. A few of them laughed at my story, but Crow believed me. I met Yusei and Jack sometime after that since they were Crow's closest friends. They told me about Martha, and I could stay at her place._

_I didn't believe them even until they introduced me to their adoptive mother. She was a nice and caring woman. There were a few other kids that lived with her, but Martha didn't mind taking care of another child. It took me a while to settle in with everyone. But I agreed with what Crow, Yusei, and Jack told me about her. Martha was like a mother to all of us, including to me. To some extent, she reminded me of my mother. I can say that I was able to find a new place to live, a place I call home._


	2. II: Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone born and raised in the Satellite, Liqiu Shen always had called the industrial, low life city her home. But she never thought that a rematch duel with an "old friend" will change her life? Will, that change be better for Liqiu or will it make worst for the 16 year old Satellite resident? Set around end of the Fortune Cup-Early Darker Signers Arc.

**II: Daily Life**

"What do you mean that this seat isn't vinyl?" asked a young man.

A female voice stated, "I checked the material of the duel runner seat you brought me, and the material is starting to get soft just like leather. Vinyl is firmer since it's a synthetic material."

"Is there anything you can do about this?" he questioned her.

She replied, "We can barter duel runner seats since I do have a vinyl duel runner seat in stock."

"That sounds good, and I'm glad that someone told me about your shop. It's rare to see dealers in the Satellite who knows how to treat their customers," commented the customer.

She nodded and walked towards the back of her shop. The dealer was a girl of average height and build. She had near elbow length lilac purple hair that was in tied in a ponytail. The teenager had on an oil-covered light blue coveralls with a black tank top underneath it and a pair of yellow working boots on. Hanging on the teen's coverall pocket was an oil-slicked rag.

Her dark brown colored eyes scanned the entire back room as she looked for that duel runner seat. The lilac haired girl noticed the box that had the part her customer needed. She picked up the box and headed towards the front of the shop. The young man watched her return back to the counter with what he needed. He opened the box and pulled out the seat.

He felt the seat's texture, and it was firm like she said. There wasn't that chemical scent that leather has. A smile formed on the young man's face. He immediately put back the vinyl seat back in the packaging and carried it into his hands.

"It's just like you said um... Liqiu," said the man, "and here's the leather duel runner seat.

She replied, "Thank you, and I hope you have a good day."

Liqiu watched the customer leave her shop with his brand new duel runner seat. She dropped her head down the counter and laid on it. The lilac haired teen smiled and realized how many people came into her shop. Most of her customers were people who were replacing their counterfeit duel parts for the real thing. Liqiu knew about the dealers and people that would see counterfeit duel runner parts for a better price. At least, she didn't have to worry about more customers at this time.

"That was the last customer for the night," said Liqiu.

She regained her posture and looked around the shop. The place was quite small, but she was able to do something while living in the Satellite. Liqiu dug into the left pocket of her coveralls and took out a small set of keys. It was time to close the shop and head on home. The lilac haired teenager walked out of the shop and began locking the shop down. At least she didn't have to work until for the next two days.

As Liqiu finished up locking the shop for the night, she headed towards the garage next to the building. The lilac haired teen unlocked the garage door with the other key she had. She began pulling the chains of the garage door upwards. Liqiu was glad that she wasn't going to be working in the store this weekend.

Inside the garage was a pearl white colored hybrid-duel runner. It looked like a modern motorcycle with modifications made to it. Her duel runner has a black tinted face shield in the front. There was a curve-like blade guard on each other side that protects the steering controls. Her duel runner's blade guards had this white and black checker pattern on it.

Liqiu grabbed a white helmet from one of the hooks. It had this dusty pink chrysanthemum design on both sides. She removed her duel runner's kickstand and began pushing it towards the road. The lilac haired teenager closed and locked the garage door. After that, Liqiu left the garage and drove on her duel runner.

Despite being on a duel runner, Liqiu knew how dangerous it was to be around these parts of the Satellite especially after sunset. She knew about the shady people that would wander around here. There were also people that would try to steal a duel runner for themselves or scavenge the parts and try to make good money out of them. The 16 year old wasn't afraid of them since she deals with them in her shop almost 55 percent of the time. Plus she uses her duel runner as a mode of transportation majority of the time.

If she needed to duel someone, she removes the duel disk compartment and uses that. Liqiu didn't want to catch anyone's attention by challenging them to a turbo duel. The last thing she wanted was to head to the Facility. She sighed to herself and continued the ride. All she wanted was to change into pajamas and go back to bed.

It was a fifteen-minute ride from here to her home. Ever since she left Martha's place five years ago, Liqiu learned how to live on her own once again. She returned to her old home and tried to put into good use. Luckily, there hasn't been anyone living there for a while. That meant she had the entire building to herself and she didn't have to deal with annoying neighbors.

The lilac haired teen sighed to herself, and she glanced to her right. There were a small group of crooks that gave her a dirty look. Their eyes focused her white and black duel runner, not much to her surprise. Liqiu didn't want to deal with any of them since she was almost home. The 16 year old teenager adjusted the speed of her duel runner and rode off like the wind. A small dust cloud formed and the small group of crooks began coughing.

"Damn it! She's gone," said one of them.

Another replied, "We will get her the next time around."

From a distance, Liqiu glanced over again and smiled to herself. It was a relief that she was able to outspeed them for now. She didn't want to be overconfident since there were probably more people like them on every corner. The Chinese teenager had to be vigilant whenever she was on the streets whether it was day or night. For her, the good part was that she's almost home. That usually took her about a minute to get there.

Her dark brown eyes noticed a familiar older male teen sitting on the front steps of the apartment complex. The person immediately glanced over at the white and black duel runner. He smirked and made eye contact with the lilac haired teenager. The teenager was a fair skinned fellow with light red slick back hair and bluish green eyes. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, a dark green colored t-shirt, black worn out jeans, and black combat boots. On the left side of his face, he had a yellow criminal mark.


	3. III: Rematch- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone born and raised in the Satellite, Liqiu Shen always had called the industrial, low life city her home. But she never thought that a rematch duel with an "old friend" will change her life? Will, that change be better for Liqiu or will it make worst for the 16 year old Satellite resident? Set around end of the Fortune Cup-Early Darker Signers Arc.

**III: Rematch-Part 1**

"You've grown a bit there Qiu," he cockily said to her.

Liqiu replied, "And your attitude hasn't changed one bit Bohai."

The red haired teen's expression changed from a smirk to a full-on scowl at that moment. Bohai still had some leftover anger towards what she did to him about two years ago. He got arrested because Liqiu allowed the man he scammed go free and nearly killed her in a duel in that abandoned warehouse. Bohai believed that she has gotten weak after she got caught one time three years ago. She stopped getting involved in being his con art accomplice because of that.

Liqiu thought about those days when she used to scam and con people on the streets of the Satellite. That was after she left Martha's house. She met Bohai around that time after she was able to scam him over some duel runner parts that he found. They eventually became a team in which she was the grifter while Bohai was the thief. Because of their newfound success, Liqiu was called the Grifter of Satellite at one point. Her grifting days ended after she tried to scam a man named Robert Pearson and failed.

He helped her move onto a better path by helping the children work on his research, a duel runner engine. Pearson told her that he wanted those kids to fulfill their potential and that this could help her as well. She listened to those words and thought about what she wanted to do. Liqiu ended up severing all ties with Bohai because she wanted to move on. Seeing him sitting on the steps of the apartment complex meant that it wasn't good news.

"If you are here to recruit me to do your dirty work, then I'm not doing it," stated Liqiu.

Bohai retorted, "No, but you still owe me a rematch since our last duel was interrupted."

That explained everything since they didn't finish their duel in the abandoned warehouse. They destroyed the place when Liqiu commanded Sino Deity: Xihe to attack Bohai's Avenging Knight Parshath. She nearly won that duel but got hurt while the building was collapsing. Liqiu had the scar to prove it, but she still wanted to finish that duel they had. Bohai wanted the same, but for revenge. She closed her eyes and began thinking about her options.

Liqiu knew that Bohai wasn't the type of person that would not take no for an answer. They needed to do this duel, but without attracting a lot of attention since Bohai does have a criminal mark on his face. Also, she didn't want to get in trouble with Sector Security as well. The only way that they could duel was to go to a location that Sector Security doesn't patrol often. The lilac haired teen knew a place where they could duel.

She said, "Follow me."

Bohai raised an eyebrow, and he saw Liqiu driving slower. He didn't say a word, and he followed her to wherever they were going. The light red haired duelist didn't know where he was going nor what his former comrade was planning. Bohai looked at the duel runner that she was riding. He remembered a few years back when Liqiu said that she was going to build a duel runner. At that time, he thought his young friend was bluffing, but it happened. The 18 year old could use the opportunity to use steal it once after the duel was over.

It took them about 5 minutes to arrive at their location. Bohai saw that Liqiu took them to an abandoned lot, which was the perfect setting for their duel. Liqiu stopped her duel runner and pressed the silver button below.

"Duel disk disengaged," said a robotic voice.

She removed the duel disk compartment from the runner, and she connected to her right wrist. Liqiu pressed a few other buttons right after. Bohai didn't know what she was doing on her duel runner. He watched her moving back a few feet, and he just walked into position.

"You are making a mistake dueling me, Liqiu," stated Bohai.

Liqiu replied, "Says the guy who requested this duel in the first place."

During his time in the facility, he would try to duel the Facility's inmates. He was able to learn a few tricks from them during his time there. Now he wanted to prove that he was the better duelist once in for all.

"Let's duel!" shouted both duelists.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 4000**

* * *

Both duelists drew five cards from the top of their respective decks. Liqiu took a peek at the cards that were in her hand. Instead of smiling, the lilac haired girl thought about what she can do with her cards. In her hand, Liqiu had Sino Beasts: Jī, Shé, and Niú, which all of them were effect monsters. She also the trap cards Bestial Compatibility The 2nd Trine and the spell card Sino Transformation Yin in her hand.

"Looks like I have a good set up since I have the three cards to set up Bestial Compatibility The 2nd Trine," she said to herself.

Instead of looking at his opponent, Bohai took a look at his cards. He also needed to think about how to set up his cards. The light red haired duelist used a Parshath Agent deck, which was a deck that consists of mostly Light and Dark Attribute fairy monsters. He saw that he had Shining Angel, Airknight Parshath, and Hecatrice for his effect monsters. Bohai also had the trap cards Solemn Wishes and the spell card Mystik Wok in his hand. He can do something with cards that he has in his hands.

"Ladies first. I summon to field Sino Beast: Niú into the field in defense mode," said Liqiu.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Niú_

_Level: 2_

_Element: Earth_

_Attack: 200_

_Defense: 1100_

_Type: Beast/Effect_

_Card Description:_   _When this monster is normal summoned or special summoned in defense mode, you can summon another Sino Beast in defense that is the same level as Sino Beast: Niú._

* * *

She placed her chosen monster on her first monster card slot face up and in a horizontal position. A bright red color ox with gold horns appeared on the field. It turned blue right after that and Ox guarded itself.

"Because Niú is on the field in defense mode, I can summon another Sino Beast in defense mode that is the same level from my hand due to its effect. So here is Sino Beast: Jī," she stated.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Jī_

_Level: 2_

_Element: Earth_

_Attack: 1000_

_Defense: 300_

_Type: Winged Beast/Effect_

Card Description: _If this monster along with another monster with the name Sino Beast is on the field is a target of a monster attack or a monster effect, it can negate that attack or effect._

* * *

Just like with Niú, the lilac haired duelist summoned another monster face up in a horizontal position. This time a bright red and gold rooster appeared on the field for a moment, and it turned blue.

"I place one card face down, and I end my turn," she said once more.

Liqiu ended up placing the trap card she needed in the spell and trap card zone. She needed to wait on her next turn to summon Sino Beast: She so she can activate her trap card. All she could do was watch Bohai make his move. Despite having three monsters cards and two trap cards, he knew what he could do.

"From my hand, I can discard Hecatrice, and send it to Graveyard so I can add the continuous spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck to my hand," stated Bohai.

Bohai revealed his Hecatrice monster card and discarded it. He picked up Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from his deck. Bohai added that card to his hand.

He said, "I play the spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. You should know what happens next Qiu."

"Once per turn, you can special summon one fairy type monster from your hand if you have no monsters on your side of the field," replied Liqiu.

Bohai responded, "That's right, and I special summon Shining Angel to the field in attack mode."

* * *

_Shining Angel_

_Level: 4_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 1400_

_Defense: 800_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face up Attack Position._

* * *

For the special summon, a blonde haired man with large white angel wings appeared on the field. She thought about the monsters he had in his deck. His Parshath fairies were known to do piercing damage towards their opponents. Luckily she had Sino Beast: Jī in defense mode.

"I sacrifice my Shining Angel and send Airknight Parshath to the field in attack mode," he stated.

* * *

_Airknight Parshath_

_Level: 5_

_Element: Light_

_Attack: 1900_

_Defense: 1500_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

His Shining Angel monster disappears from the field, and it moves to his Graveyard. Bohai placed the monster he summoned in the same spot where Shining Angel used to be. An angel-like knight wearing a blue-green armor appeared on the field with a sword at hand.

"Airknight Parshath! Attack Sino Beast: Jī directly!" exclaimed Bohai.

Liqiu responded, "Not so fast. As long as Sino Beast: Jī is on the field along with another Sino Beast, it can negate Airknight Parshath's attack."

As Airknight Parshath was about to attack Jī, a light blue barrier appears in front of the Fairy type monster. It blocks the angel knight attack, and Airknight Parshath returns to his side of the field. Bohai growled lightly and thought about how she set up her monsters.

"She knew that was I was going to find a way to summon Airknight Parshath. It's impressive, but not enough to stop me," he said to himself.

Without saying another word, he placed his trap card face down, and that was the end of his first turn. Liqiu drew the top card from her deck. Her dark brown eyes scanned the card she picked up. The card in her hand was Elemental Protector, a trap card. Most of the times, she would discard the card so she could activate either Shé's special ability or Lóng's special ability. But she didn't have any tuner monsters in her hand to use this card.

"I summon Sino Beast: Shé in attack mode. I also switch Jī and Niú to attack mode," said Liqiu.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Shé_

_Level: 2_

_Attribute: Fire_

_Attack: 600_

_Defense: 700_

_Type: Serpent/Effect_

_Card Description: By discarding a card from your hand,_ _Shé can decrease an opponent's monster by 200 Attack Points._

* * *

Out to the field, a red and gold colored snake appears on Liqiu's side right next to Jī. She also changed her two other monsters positions from defense mode to attack mode. Liqiu was happy to see the required monsters on her side. She needed to wait for Bohai's next turn active her trap card, Beastial Compatability The 2nd Trine.

She stated, "From my hand, I play the continuous spell card Sino Transformation Yin. What this spell does is double the attack points of all Sino Beasts with an even-numbered level. Jī, Shé, and Niú are all level two monsters, so their attack points double. This spell has a secondary effect, and Shé gets a 200 attack point bonus since the snake always is Yin in the Chinese Zodiac."

* * *

_Sino Transformation Yin_

_Type: Continuous Spell_

_Card Description:_ _The attack points of level 2 and level 4 Sino Beasts double. If Sino Beast: Shé is on the field, this card gains an additional 200 attack points._

* * *

Yin mark appears on all four beasts, and all of them glowed a red while their attack points increased. Liqiu hoped that Bohai had a way to make his counterattack since he wasn't doing so hot right now.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Niú_

_Attack: 200 - 400 (+200)_

* * *

_Sino Beast: Jī_

_Attack: 1000 - 2000 (+1000)_

* * *

_Sino Beast: Shé_

_Attack: 600 - 1400 (+800)_

* * *

"Now Jī, attack Airknight Parshath with Feather Storm!" exclaimed Liqiu.

The gold and red colored rooster swiftly charges itself at the angel knight monster and attacks it with its feathers. Airknight Parshath was gone, and it cost Bohai 100 of his life points.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 3900**

* * *

She stated, "Now I can attack you directly. Shé takes away some of Bohai's life points."

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 2500**

* * *

It wasn't over for Bohai. There was one more Sino Beast that needed to attack him. He watched as Liqiu commanded the red and gold bull to attack him. From that attack, he lost 400 more life points.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 2100**

* * *

_"I need to find a way to make a comeback and soon,"_  he said to himself.

From afar, a short clown-like man watched the two duelists dueling at night. Standing right next to him was a Sector Security officer. The short man had spiky purple hair, and he was wearing a red and gold coat with a black collar, which had a gold trim to it. He also had on a white shirt underneath that had a gold lining. The purple haired person was wearing a pair of white colored pants and a pair of black and gold boots on his feet.

His eyes shifted towards the girl that was dueling the criminal in front of her. He saw what kind of cards Liqiu used and remembered something about them from an old case that was solved 11 years ago. A family was looking for a daughter that ran away 19 years ago, but she died eight years ago. They searched for the deck the woman used when she used to be a professional duelist back in her day. Now they see this lilac haired teen using it.

The Sector Security officer asked, "Should we stop and arrest them, boss?"

"No, but we should formally investigate the girl using the deck to see if she can tell us how she got the deck in the first place," said the short man.


	4. IV: Rematch- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone born and raised in the Satellite, Liqiu Shen always had called the industrial, low life city her home. But she never thought that a rematch duel with an "old friend" will change her life? Will, that change be better for Liqiu or will it make worst for the 16 year old Satellite resident? Set around end of the Fortune Cup-Early Darker Signers Arc.

**IV: Rematch- Part 2**

  
The Sector Security officer didn't say a word, and he continued watching the duel alongside his boss. It wasn't every day that the head of special investigations goes to Satellite. He also thought about his boss's true intentions were for the girl. As for Lazar, he was interested to see how this duel was going to play out.

_"We will figure out who you are sooner or later,"_  he said to himself.

As the duel continued, Bohai drew a card from the top of his deck. His eyes widen, and a cocky smile appeared on his face. He took a lot of big turns that last turn, but he was now ready to make a comeback.

The light red-haired teen said, "Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon a monster from my hand. The monster I'm calling out is The Agent of Force: Mars in attack mode. "

* * *

_The Agent of Force- Mars_

_Level: 3_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 0_

_Defense: 0_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: This card is unaffected by any Spell Cards. While you control a face-up"The Sanctuary in the Sky" and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK and DEF by the difference between your and your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

Bohai places the monster card of choice onto his duel disk. A muscular man with angel wings appeared. The level three was wearing red robes and wield a hammer-like weapon, and it looked like it was ready to attack.

"From my hand, I play the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky. You remember what this card does Qiu," mockingly said Bohai.

* * *

_The Sanctuary in the Sky_

_Type: Field Spell_

_Card Description: Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

Liqiu recalled the last time that they dueled. Getting rid that card was a pain for her and she hated that card's effect. Bohai plays the card and places the card in the field zone. A huge ancient floating building appears in front of both duelists. Luckily his The Agent monster doesn't gain life points since she has more life points than him. Liqiu still needed to think carefully about her next move.

He stated, "I end my turn."

"My draw," she said.

The lilac-haired teen drew the top card of her deck and took a peek at it. It was Sino Dragon: Báilóng, one of the four Sino Dragons. She had to sacrifice one her monsters so she can summon it.

"Even though I have the three Sino Beasts to play active my trap, Bohai probably has a card that can negate and destroy this card's effect. I have to play safe for now," she said.

Liqiu stated, "I sacrifice Sino Beast: Niú and I summon Sino Dragon: Báilóng to the field in attack mode. With that, I'll end my turn."

* * *

_Sino Dragon: Báilóng_

_Level: 6_

_Attribute: Water_

_Attack: 2200_

_Defense: 1800_

_Type: Dragon/Effect_

_Card Description: When a Sino monster is a target of a monster effect, send one card from the field to the Graveyard. Sino Dragon: Báilóng becomes the target, and it goes to the Graveyard. Bailong returns to the field during the end phase in Defense Mode._

* * *

She discards Sino Beast: Niú from the field and sent the level 2 monster card to the grave. Liqiu moved forward to play the Sino Dragon card from her hand. A white Chinese dragon appears on the girl's side of the field that was ready to attack. Instead of attacking, Báilóng looks straight at its opponent. Bohai didn't react to the angry-looking dragon. He drew a card from the deck, and he looked at it. It was the tuner monster The Agent of Mystery: Earth. Bohai smiled since he knew how to corner her now.

"I summon to the field the tuner monster, The Agent of Mystery: Earth in attack mode," said Bohai.

* * *

_The Agent of Mystery- Earth_

_Level: 2_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 1000_

_Defense: 800_

_Type: Fairy/Tuner_

_Card Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add The Agent monster from your Deck to your hand, except The Agent of Mystery - Earth. While The Sanctuary in the Sky is face-up on the field, you can add on Master Hyperion from your Deck to your hand instead._

* * *

Liqiu muttered under her breath, "Fuck."

The light red-haired teen placed that card on his monster zone. A purple skinned angel-like monster wearing blue and green robes appears. Even though the tuner monster wasn't that strong, that wasn't Bohai's objective.

"Usually when this monster is normal summoned, I can add a The Agent monster except this monster from my deck to my hand. Since I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, I can add one Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand," stated Bohai.

He watched as that one card appeared from his deck. It was time to summon his ace monster to the field now. Bohai was ready to play catch up now.

"I banish The Agent of Force- Mars, so I can special summon the monster Master Hyperion in attack mode," he called.

* * *

_Master Hyperion_

_Level 8_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 2700_

_Defense: 2100_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing one The Agent monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish one LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target one card on the field; destroy that target. While The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

The Agent of Force- Mars disappears, and the light red-haired teen puts Master Hyperion on to the monster zone. Master Hyperion was a giant ancient fairy-like creature. Liqiu recalled the last time she had faced that monster. She thought that she was going to lose until she was able to Synchro Summon Sino Deity: Xihe. She thought about her current condition. She didn't have any tuner monsters for a Synchro Summon, Liqiu needed to be patient.

Bohai said, "Now Master Hyperion's ability activates. By banishing one Light-attribute fairy monster from the Graveyard and I can destroy of your cards. Since I have The Sanctuary of the Sky up on my field, I can do it up to two times. For this first turn, I banish my Shining Angel to destroy your facedown card."

After banishing his monster from the graveyard, Master Hyperion attacks the facedown card, sending it to the Graveyard. Liqiu thought about the next monster can destroy another card.

He continued, "I banish Heactrice from my Graveyard to destroy Sino Beast: Jī."

"Not so fast, I use Báilóng's special effect. By sending one card to my Graveyard, Báilóng can take Jī's place, and it gets destroyed until your end phase," responded Liqiu.

She sent her Elemental Protector trap card and Báilóng moves in front of Jī, and it gets destroyed. Bohai shrugged it off since he knew that he had to end his turn there.

Bohai said, "That was quick thinking there Qiu, but you won't be able to save yourself during my next turn. I end my turn."

As Liqiu said, Báilóng reappears on her side of the field after Master Hyperion destroyed it. It was her turn finally. She carefully placed her hand on top her card deck, Liqiu thought about what card was she about to draw. She drew the top card and thought about what could it be. Her dark brown eyes widen as she noticed the card she had drew.

"It's a tuner monster, and I needed this card right now," said Liqiu, "I summon the tuner monster, Sino Elemental: Tǔ to the field in attack mode."

* * *

S _ino Elemental: Tǔ_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Attack: 1200 ATK_

_Defense: 900 DEF_

_Type: Fairy/Tuner/Effect_

_Card Description: When successfully summoned, you can special summon one Earth-attribute monster with less than 1000 attack points from the Graveyard in attack mode._

* * *

Once she placed the card vertically, Liqiu knew how this duel was going to end since she had required level monsters. Sino Elemental: Tǔ was small earth spirit, and it wore a small medallion that had the han character 土, which means Earth.

She explained, "Since I have successfully summoned Tǔ to the field, I bring back an Earth-attribute monster with less than 1000 attack points. So Sino Beast: Niú returns in attack mode."

Returning to the field was the red and gold bull. Due to Transformation-Yin, Niú's attack points double from 200 to 400 again. Now, this was getting excited since she can perform that Synchro Summon.

"I tune my level 2 Niú and my level 2 Jī with my level 3 Tǔ to bring forward this monster. When the stars illuminate the night skies, the moon is just as bright in the night skies. Now the moon will fight to protect itself from harm's way. I Synchro Summon Sino Deity: Chang'e".

* * *

_Sino Deity: Chang'e_

_Level: 7_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Summoning Requirements: 1 tuner+1 or more Earth monsters_

_Attack: 2400_

_Defense: 1500_

_Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect_

_Card Description: When this monster is successfully Synchro Summoned, the opponent must send two spell cards from the field to the Graveyard. Once per turn: For every card in the Graveyard, all monsters on the opponents' side of the loses 200 attack points for every card that is in the Graveyard._

* * *

Liqiu smiled once she placed that Synchro Monster onto her duel disk. Appearing on the lilac-haired girl's side of the field was a beautiful woman wearing a light blue-green and pink traditional hanfu dress. Her hair was in an updo, which was held up by different hair ornaments.

"Before I can start my attack, I switch Sino Dragon: Báilóng from defense mode to attack mode," she said, "now Chang'e is ready to battle against Master Hyperion."

She changed the dragon card's position and the white Chinese dragon was in a battle ready position. As for Bohai, he looked at the monsters that were in attack position. None of her monsters were strong enough to defeat Master Hyperion. He laughed at the girl's bold response.

Bohai stated, "I think you go back to your basic math Liqiu. My Master Hyperion has more attack points than Chang'e."

"I know, but watch this. Since I was able to Synchro Summon Chang'e, you must send two spell cards to the Graveyard," stated Liqiu.

The light red haired teen scoffed and took his Valhalla, Hall of the Fame and The Sanctuary of the Sky away from their respective slots. He sent both cards to the Graveyard. Liqiu watched as The Sanctuary of the Sky disappears, and the field was back to normal. She was glad that she was able to send those two cards to the Graveyard.

She said, "There is more. Once per turn, for every card that is in your Graveyard, for every card in the Graveyard, all monsters on your field lose 200 attack points. Since you have three cards in your Graveyard, your monsters lose 600 attack points each."

"What!" yelled Bohai.

* * *

_The Agent of Mystery- Earth_

_Attack: 1000 - 400 [-600]_

_Master Hyperion_

_Attack: 2700 - 2100 [-600]_

* * *

"Chang'e attack Master Hyperion with Moonlit Dance," said Liqiu.

The goddess-like monster approaches Hyperion and attacks the ancient fairy monster. Bohai's expression changes as he loses 300 life points from that attack. It wasn't over yet since his tuner monster was still standing there. He closed his eyes and smiled at his former friend. No, not his former friend, but a friend and a great rival. He knew that Liqiu has changed and it was for the better. He hasn't battled a formidable opponent since he got arrested.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 1800**

* * *

Liqiu stated, "Now it's time for Báilóng to deal the final blow. Báilóng use White Stream on The Agent of Mystery- Earth!"

The white dragon attacked the light purple-skinned fairy with a pure white light beam. It was the end for Bohai and his remaining life points. He knew it was over when Liqiu activated Chang'e's special ability on both of his monsters. But for some reason, he was okay with losing the match.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 0**

* * *

Liqiu watched her monsters disappear, and everything was back to normal. She was relieved that she was able to win the duel against Bohai. While they were dueling, the lilac haired teen noticed how different Bohai was acting during their duel. He seemed to be happy despite losing that many life points. She thought he was masking his anger by being happy. That is what Bohai usual does whenever he's about to lose the duel.

As she was about to approach him, the light red haired duelist began walking towards her. She stopped and watched until he was about three feet away from her. There was an awkward silence between both duelists. It lasted about a few minutes until the 18 year old began ruffling her lilac purple hair with his right hand. Liqiu reacted by punching Bohai on his right shoulder.

"What was that for Qiu!" yelled Bohai.

Liqiu yelled back, "For messing up my hair Bo!"

She puffed her cheeks and gave him an angry pout. He laughed at the 16 year old's reaction. Moments later, the two duelists laughed together. It had been a while since they had a good laugh together.

"I have to admit Liqiu. You aren't weak," said Bohai.

"What made you think that I was weak?" she asked him.

He replied, "A lot of things, but I realized that I was weak since I first arrived in the facility."

"You're not weak Bohai," said Liqiu, "you were just misguided."

Misguided was a huge understatement. He has done more harm than good during the last couple of years. Him getting arrested was a huge turning point, and the facility helped him. Liqiu was able to avoid all of that by just meeting one person. For him, it took him a few people from the facility to help him out.

She said to him, "That was a good duel Bohai."

"It was, and I hope to see you around these parts," he replied.

Liqiu smiled and walked away from the older Chinese teen. She began setting up her duel runner. A few minutes later, the lilac haired girl drove off. Bohai watched his friend leave until he went his separate way. Lazar, who had been watching the duel wasn't surprised. He could tell that the girl was a few steps ahead from start to finish.

The purple haired man also noticed something about the girl. He saw something on the girl's right forearm. Lazar wasn't sure what the girl had, but he'll have to wait. He was able to get information on her dueling style and what kind of deck she uses in a battle.

Lazar said, "This is all the information I was able to get on you."


End file.
